The present invention relates to an environmentally acceptable storage package for a recording medium, such as a digital versatile disc (DVD), compact disc (CD), or the like, which is designed to discourage shoplifting, and to a method of assembling such apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a storage package that is formed from a plastic frame and non-plastic panels.
The term “recording medium” as used in the context of this specification broadly encompasses any medium on which information may be digitally recorded. This includes the standard 120 mm diameter disc used to carry, for example, recorded text, image, audio, video, and binary data, as well as similar discs of various sizes for other information and data. Typically, such recording mediums are stored in packaging prior to purchase and/or when not in use. Such packaging commonly takes the form of a multi-piece injection molded package that requires assembly. A hinged lid, a base and a separate liner are usually included. Aside from the cost of production and assembly, such recording medium packages are difficult to open by the consumer. It is not uncommon for the consumer to exert an amount of force in opening the package that results in the recording medium coming loose from the packaging, or becoming scratched.
The recording medium has generally been packaged in the well-known “jewel case” which is popular with CD's and formed almost entirely of rigid plastic elements hingedly connected along one side of the frame. The jewel case has become standard in the industry due to its durability and the high level of protection it gives the recording medium. However, the jewel case has proven to be a relatively expensive and environmentally unacceptable package because of its use of non-biodegradable plastic in large quantities.
Currently, there are two designs that are primarily used for packaging recording mediums, particularly DVD's. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,068 and 5,366,074 disclose the two most common storage packages for this type of recording medium.
The '068 patent discloses a package similar to the jewel case but incorporating different features such as the hinge and the latching mechanism, as well as incorporating additional features such as clips for graphics inserts. However, in addition to sharing the jewel case's disadvantages, the '068 patent's frame is opaque, rendering less surface area for graphics and it is laborious to assemble.
The package disclosed in the '074 patent is formed of a plastic recording medium holder and a plurality of interconnected paperboard panels that pivot about a spine between an open and a closed orientation. This latter package is more versatile in presenting a multitude of visually appealing graphic panels and, with exception to the recording medium holder, is made exclusively of biodegradable paperboard. However, the paperboard package has not proven completely satisfactory in use because it does not provide the stability or the durability of the jewel case. Additionally, the paperboard package is susceptible to fraying and destruction from common use that could result in deterioration of the identifying information on the package.
A further problem with the paperboard package and also to some extent, the '068 package, is the relative ease with which a shoplifter can access the recording medium by slitting the protective shrink wrap and removing the recording medium from the packaging while leaving the package intact. Additionally, a further problem associated with recording medium packaging is the need to apply an additional sticker with imprinted identifying indicia on the lateral spine of the package such that the recording medium is easily identified when displayed in stacks at the point of sale. The prior art packages lack the versatility and the ability to display additional promotional products or images on the exterior package.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive recording medium package of sufficient rigidity made of a paperboard blank and a frame that is easily assembled, incorporates a feature that deters shoplifting, and minimizes the amount of waste that must be disposed after purchase. Also, there is a need for a package which is capable of accommodating promotional graphics, coupons, or discs.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide an improved recording medium package which is relatively economical to manufacture and assemble.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved recording medium package which is ecologically sound, being composed substantially of recycled or recyclable paperboard.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved recording medium package which provides protection to paperboard graphics laden panels and prevents fraying and destruction of the paperboard.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved package which includes structure configured for deterring shoplifting.